Kitten's Wings
by fantasyangel39
Summary: Rei is in a terrible accident that takes away the use of his legs. Who will help him though this? SLASH YAOI FOURSOME BxTxKxR
1. Chapter 1

Kitten's Wings

Summary: Rei is in an accident that leaves him paralyzed waist down. Bryan, Tala, and Kai take him in and are in love with him. (Bryan, Tala, and Kai are already together when the fic starts.) Set when Rei is 18.

Warnings: Yaoi, foursome (BryTalKaRei)

Pairings: BTKR, TM, other.

Chapter 1

Rei sighed. It had been another long day at work. He worked at a café quite far from his apartment. Climbing into the taxi that was waiting for him, he turned on his cell phone to check for any text messages; there were none.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the screech of tires as another car stopped in front of the taxi he was in. Suddenly, he was lurched forward and his head hit the windshield, his vision starting to go black. He noticed a heavy weight on his back just before he passed out.

Kai had been in Japan and on his way to a business meeting when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yes; why?"

"This is Tokyo General Hospital; do you know a person named Rei Kon?"

"Yes; what happened to him is he sick?"

"No; Mr. Kon was in an accident, we checked his cell phone and you were on his contacts' list. Could you please hurry to the hospital?"

"WHAT?!?! Rei was in an accident? What the hell happened? Never mind, I'm coming to the hospital."

And with that, he shut his phone and promptly changed his route.

Kai quickly parked his car and made his way through the sliding doors of the hospital. He walked over to the receptionist and asked, "Where can I find Rei Kon?"

She answered without looking up, "2nd floor, Room 243"

He muttered his thanks and walked over to the elevators.

Hurrying to Rei's room, he bumped into several nurses and patients. He slipped into the room and noticed there was a doctor in the room talking to two nurses. At his approach, she turned around and smiled.

"You must be Kai, I'll tell you about Rei's condition in a minute."

She dismissed the nurses and motioned for Kai to sit down.

"I'll start off with the most serious injury. The car completely crushed Rei, and cut his motor nerves for his legs. I'm sorry, but he's paralyzed waist down. He'll still have feeling in his leg, though. His sensory nerves weren't cut. We'll have to get him a wheelchair and help him get situated in it."

"What do you mean? There's no chance of him ever walking again?"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. The minor injuries, Rei had a couple of cuts across his arms and face. We had to stitch them up. They'll heal, and won't leave scars. When Rei wakes up, would you tell him about his new … handicap?"

"I'll tell him, but I don't know how he'll take it."

"Thank you, now I must go to see my other patients. Goodbye."

"Bye."

With that said, the doctor walked out of the room, leaving Kai alone with Rei. Kai sat down in the chair beside Rei's bed, holding Rei's slim hand. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Turning it on, he called the first person that came into mind.

"Hello?"

"Tala!"

"Kai? I thought you were in a business meeting right now."

"I'm supposed to be, but something happened."

"What happened?"

"Tala, do you mind if someone else comes to live with us?"

"No, not really, why?"

"Rei's going to move in with us."

"Rei? What happened? Why's he going to live with us?"

"I'll explain it to you later; I have to call Bry now."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye, Tal"

Hearing the click at the other end, Kai dialed a second number, Bryan's number.

"Bryan speaking, who is this?"

"It's me, Kai."

"What's wrong?"

"Rei's going to come and live with us, Bryan. Is that okay?"

"It's okay, but why?"

"I'll tell you when I bring him back to Russia with me, okay?"

"Why not now?"

"Because that's when Tala's going to find out."

"Fine, then. Bye."

"Bye."

Turning his cell phone off, Kai returned his attention to the lithe figure in the bed, whose upper body was twitching. He watched as Rei slowly opened his amber orbs. Rei looked around the room until his eyes finally settled on Kai.

"K…Kai?"

"How are you feeling?"

"My arm really hurts, my head hurts, and my legs… my legs feel…odd."

Kai sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Rei, the reason your legs feel weird is because…you're paralyzed waist down."

Rei laughed.

"Nice try, Kai. I can still feel my legs so I'm obviously not paralyzed down there. Since when do you joke?"

"I'm not joking Rei. The reason you can still feel your legs is because your sensory nerves weren't cut; only your motor nerves were. You can still feel your legs, but you won't be able to move them. I'm sorry, Rei."

Rei stared at Kai silently. It went on like that for a few minutes until…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PARALYZED WAIST DOWN!?!?!?!? I'M NOT PARALYZED WAIST DOWN, I DON'T WANT TO BE PARALYZED WAIST DOWN, I DON'T WANT…"

Rei was struggling as much as he could against the hold Kai had on him.

"Rei, calm down, it's ok," he soothed.

"It's not okay, Kai! I can't move my legs anymore; I'll never be able to move them anymore! Why did this happen to me, Kai? WHY ME???????!!!!!"

Rei was screaming again now. Two nurses came in, one with a syringe in her hand. The other one held Rei down while she gave him the sedative in the syringe. He went to sleep after a minute or so.

The nurse said to Kai, "If he does this again, call for a sedative."

Kai nodded and the nurses left the room. He was unconsciously stroking Rei's hand now. Abruptly standing up, he left the room, promising to the silent figure on the bed that he would come back the next morning.

The next morning, Kai woke up in his hotel room, momentarily forgetting about Rei as he tossed on his clothes and left for the business meeting that he had cancelled the day before. The meeting wasn't very long, it only lasted an hour.

Kai headed towards the hospital to visit Rei, thinking about his reaction the previous day. He was sure that Rei hadn't calmed down yet, and would probably be furious that he had let them sedate him.

Parking his car in the parking lot, he entered the hospital. He headed up to where he knew Rei's room was. Every time he saw Rei's name written on the door, his heart clenched painfully. Entering the room, he saw Rei struggling futilely against the nurse holding him down.

The other nurse that was there tried to put a needle in his arm, but Rei was moving around too much. When he saw Kai, his expression became hopeful, but then he remembered what had happened the day before, and his expression quickly became one of fear.

"Oh, Rei," he muttered, hurrying to comfort him.

"What happened?" he asked one of the nurses.

"When he woke up this morning we brought him breakfast and then left to check up on other patients and when we came back to check up on him, he still hadn't eaten. I told him that we would have to feed him through a tube if he didn't eat then we would have to feed him by tube, but he still didn't eat. We waited two hours for him, but when he still refused to eat, we had to do this," she explained.

"Rei is this true?" he asked the frightened teen. Rei nodded sullenly.

"Then why don't you want to eat?" he motioned for the nurses to leave the room.

"Well, Rei?"

Rei just crossed his arms and wouldn't speak. Kai tried to get him to speak but to no avail. After trying to get him to speak for about half an hour, he sighed and finally gave up. Walking out of the room, he let the nurses go back in and do their job.

Rei's behavior continued to be like this for five days. Eight days since the accident, Kai walked into Rei's hospital room once again, hoping that Rei would at least eat a few bites of his meal. You could only give him so much food through a tube.

However, he was _**very**_ surprised to see Tala and Bryan there, coaxing him to put some food into his system. Rei had lost a lot of weight by now. His ribs and hips stuck out prominently and his face had gotten thinner. He was still beautiful, but Kai, Bryan, and Tala knew that he was too skinny for his own good.

Hearing the door open, Bryan and Tala turned to look at who had arrived, smiling when they saw it was Kai, but were still upset because of Rei's condition.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked, confused as to how they knew Rei was in the hospital. Tala smiled again.

"Kai, you make it sound as if you aren't happy to see us."

"Of course, we could leave if you wanted us to…"

"NO! Please don't leave, I need you here," Kai begged, a few tears slipping down his face.

"Okay, okay, we'll stay," Bryan soothed, bringing Kai into his lap and wiping the tears off his face.

"Now, why don't you tell us what happened and what's wrong with Rei?"

"Okay," Kai said sniffling. "Well, what happened is that…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten's Wings

All the warnings and everything is in the first chapter, I'm too lazy to write them write now.

_**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**_

Chapter 2

Kai explained what had happened to Tala and Bryan, occasionally letting out a few sniffles. Bryan stroked Kai's hair until he finally finished, then Tala pulled him off of Bryan's lap for a kiss.

During all this, Rei had eventually fallen asleep, worn out from struggling against Tala and Bryan. Bryan unconsciously stroked Rei's wrist, thinking about how they would help him. They would probably have to either bring him back to Russia or move to Japan. Hopefully Rei would agree to be brought back to Russia; neither of them felt the need to change the place of their home. But if they had to, they probably would, they loved the neko-jin. They didn't mind doing some things – well, anything - for him, that is, as long as it wasn't hazardous to his health.

Yes, Bryan loved the neko-jin, and so did the other two. The two in question stopped their snog-fest so they could pay attention to him.

"Bryan? Are you alright?" Tala asked, concerned for his older lover.

"I'm fine Tala, just thinking about what we're going to do next."

Tala sighed. "You're right. How are we going to convince him to come back to Russia?"

"I really don't know."

During all of this Kai had fallen asleep in Tala's lap, tired out.

Both of them gradually fell asleep as well, waiting for the next day.

_**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**_

The following day arrived soon, and Kai woke up at around eight o'clock, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled when he saw Tala and Bryan, remembering what had happened the day before.

His eyes wandered around to where Rei was still sleeping, seeing the IV tubes that had been there for several days, he couldn't help but sigh. Rei still wouldn't eat, even after all this time. It was like he refused to do anything anymore, almost as if he didn't deserve it. Somehow he had to let Rei know that he still deserved things, that just because his legs wouldn't move didn't mean that he was weak, or a burden to anyone.

Said person shifted softly in his sleep, and then tried curling up into a ball, nearly pulling out the two wires connecting him to his current source of nutrition. But when he found that he couldn't, he let out a whine as he started to wake up, remembering what had happened.

He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it had all been a nightmare as he had all the previous days. He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to work now and wouldn't be able to support himself, physically, mentally, and financially. He opened his eyes as he felt someone squeeze his hand.

"Good morning, Rei," Kai said, smiling a bit. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Rei shook his head no, and Kai sighed.

"Please, Rei?"

"No," Rei said, his voice hoarse.

"Why not?!" Kai demanded, his manner changing in seconds. "Why won't you eat anymore? Can't you see what you're doing to me? To yourself? Think about it, for once, and then you'll probably realize that whatever your reasoning is it's stupid. Why the fuck are you just starving yourself? Think about us- me, Tala, and Bryan- we care, don't we? Can't you see how you're hurting us?" Kai exclaimed, panting after letting all his feelings out.

Tala and Bryan had woken up during this and stared in shock, realizing that whatever Kai might have said could bring either the best or worst outcome.

Rei laid in astounded silence, but it didn't last long as tears started slipping out of his eyes. He sobbed, letting all of his anguish out. Bryan took him into his arms, comforting him and for once, Rei didn't struggle. He cried on the older man's shoulder and didn't take notice of anything. Rei soon fell asleep and Bryan laid him back down, smiling when Rei tried to move back to him in his sleep.

"I don't think we'll need those IV lines anymore, Kai." he said, looking towards his younger lover.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"But we'll have to tell the doctor first." Tala pointed out.

"You're right," Bryan said, standing up. He turned to Kai. "Why don't we go and get the doctor to come and take them out, Kai?"

Kai headed for the door when he heard Bryan tell Tala to stay there with Rei.

"If he wakes up then he'll probably freak out at being alone, especially in the state of mind that he's in," Bryan explained to their confused looks. Kai agreed and went back to get a kiss from Tala. He then grabbed Bryan's arm and dragged him out of the doorway, saying that it would be best to get the wires removed soon.

Tala watched Rei sleep. He thought that Rei looked adorable. His nose twitched at times, as if he was about to sneeze. Whenever Tala stroked his face he would rub against his hand, just like a cat asking for attention.

Rei woke up when Tala accidentally tickled him, his hands rubbing against Rei's sides, causing him to let out a small giggle. Tala looked at him, startled. He experimentally ran his hands along Rei's sides again and Rei couldn't help laughing. Tala tickled Rei until he was out of breath, knowing that he would probably exhaust the neko-jin again. They continued this way until someone coughed from the doorway. They looked up to see a highly amused Bryan and Kai and a very shocked doctor. However, the shock soon wore off after everything was explained to her and she started checking his vital signs.

Nothing much was wrong with him apart from his legs and that he was underweight and weak.

"Now Rei, you are dangerously underweight, so you need to gain that weight back. If you don't start to eat normally then I'll be forced to use more IV's. It's your choice." the doctor said, looking at her patient.

He nodded tiredly. Tala's assumption had been right; his tickling had tired the kitten out. Rei then called Kai to him and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. His blush grew stronger with every word that he said and Kai smiled gently. Rei had to go to the bathroom. He informed the doctor of this.

She said, "Either one of you can take him to the bathroom and hold him up while he does his thing or I can bring a bedpan."

Rei was very embarrassed, cheeks as red as Tala's hair.

"We'll help him," Bryan said, looking at the very humiliated Rei. The doctor nodded and left the room, giving them some privacy.

Tala slid one arm under Rei's shoulders and the other under his knees. He lifted Rei up, heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Bryan?" Kai asked, moving to him, and Bryan wrapped an arm around him. "I think we should just ask him if he wants to come back to Russia…he seems more like himself now." Bryan nodded, agreeing with his younger lover.

"Besides… Mr. Dickenson's reunion is in a few weeks." Bryan added, wondering if they could get Rei used to everything by then, if he could even handle seeing everyone again so soon.

"It's in Russia, right?" Kai asked, getting a nod. He sighed, glancing at the door.

Tala and Rei took a few minutes in the bathroom but eventually came out. Rei still looked very embarrassed. Tala set him back down on the bed and looked at Bryan and Kai. Rei had fallen back asleep.

"What were you two talking about?" Tala asked.

"About when we were going to ask Rei to come back to Russia with us," Kai replied.

Tala looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. He truly wanted Rei to come to Russia with them.

"What if he doesn't want to see everyone so soon after his…accident?" Tala asked. They didn't know if he was ready to face everyone in this condition.

"We'll just have to ask him when he wakes up," Bryan said, circling his arm around Tala's waist.

_**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**_

Bryan, Tala, and Kai had gone out to get lunch for the four of them, leaving Rei to rest.

Sometime around 12(1), Rei had woken up and immediately panicked, looking around for the three of them. He had screamed and the nurses ran in, trying to stop him from thrashing around. They had been forced to use sedatives, injecting them into his system. Tala, Kai, and Bryan had been called back to the hospital to keep him calm, should he awaken.

This led them to believe that there was more to it than just being paralyzed.

"It must have been something else," Tala insisted. Bryan and Kai wholeheartedly agreed.

_**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**_

The next time Rei woke up, Bryan was sitting next to his bed, reading a book.

When Bryan noticed that Rei was awake he smiled and closed his book, folding the page.

"Good afternoon, Rei," Bryan said. Rei blushed and looked down at his hands.

"U-um…I n-need to go to the bathroom, Bryan,' he muttered, doing a nice imitation of a tomato.

Bryan smiled again. "Alright then, Rei," he said picking up the light kitten.

Entering the small room, he set Rei down on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

"Is it alright if I go out for a second? I'll be right back in to help you." Rei nodded and said, "It's fine."

Stepping out of the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and called Tala. After a few rings, he picked it up.

"Bryan?"

"Tala, how am I supposed to help Rei in the bathroom?" Tala chuckled.

"Just hold him up and turn away, he'll do most of it himself. Then all you have to do is hold him up again so he can wash his hands."

"Alright, then. Bye, Tala"

"Bye," He hung up and walked back into the bathroom.

Rei was still sitting there, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"I'm back," Bryan said, startling him.

"Can you help me now?"

"Alright. I'll hold you up," he said, explaining so he wouldn't startle Rei.

He held him up and patiently waited for him to finish his business. Letting him wash his hands, he asked, "Is it alright if I go out to get a few things?" He watched for Rei's reaction.

His face first became one of surprise, and then changed into one of confusion, then fear.

_**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**_

I normally have lunch around 1pm-3pm so that's what I based their lunch timings on.

And I won't update this story until I get at least 5 reviews for 5 different people.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten's Wings

I'm really really really sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. The truth is that I had to go to another country for a month and there's barely any internet connection there, and when I came back I had to start studying for my finals for both school and guitar. I know that's no excuse but please accept my apology for not keeping my promise. I was going to say that I'd only update if 10 different people had reviewed but now, forget it. I'm really really really really sorry! 

**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**

Chapter 3

Rei's eyes filled with tears and he clutched at Bryan, digging his nails into his skin. Bryan involuntarily gasped, wincing at the pain. Rei's nails were sharp. It took him a few seconds to realize that Rei was babbling.

"No, no, no…Don't leave, please, don't leave. I'm scared, they'll come after me. No, no, no, NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei was shrieking, desperately clawing at Bryan.

Bryan tried to comfort him.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere," Bryan said, stroking Rei's hair. It took some time, but eventually, Rei calmed down.

Bryan carried him back to the bed and somehow put him to sleep. He had to go talk with Tala and Kai. Not knowing when they would be back, he did the only thing he could; he left the room to call them, not wanting to wake Rei up.

"Yeah, Bry?" Tala asked.

"Rei freaked out." Bryan told him, sighing.

'You looked right?' Tala sighed into the phone. 'I told you not to.'

"I didn't." Bryan snapped, stress getting to him. "When I told Rei I was leaving, as a test, he completely freaked out…I think we need to question him."

Tala sighed on the other end of the phone, voice fainter as he told Kai what happened. 'We'll be there soon…can't help him if we don't know what's wrong, right?' Kai said this time.

"You're right…but how do we con-" Bryan was cut off by a scream, and he didn't even need time to register that it was Rei before he flipped his phone shut and was back in the room.

"Rei…Rei! Calm down!" Bryan told him, sitting next to him, stroking his hair as he did. "It's ok…Shh…it's ok."

"You…you left!" Rei told him, tears once again in his eyes. "Don't leave! You said you wouldn't leave! Don't leave me alone!"

Bryan shifted, pulling Rei up and holding him. "I'm sorry…I was calling Tala and Kai."

"Why?" Rei asked, looking up at him, wiping his eyes. "Where are they anyway?"

"Don't worry, they're coming back," Bryan said, "They had to book our flight back to Russia."

"You're going? But you just said that you wouldn't go…" Rei's eyes started watering up again.

"Yes, we're going, but you're coming with us," Bryan assured him, wiping his tears. Pacified, Rei fell into a light sleep, waking up every time Bryan shifted.

He fell into a deeper sleep an hour later, exhausted again.

**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**

Tala and Kai walked into the room, and Bryan looked up from where he was stroking Rei's hair. He smiled at them.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It went fine. The plane's going to leave at 4:00 P.M. four days from now. There's plenty of time to pack Rei's belongings and take care of his apartment," Tala said, as both of them sat down in chairs next to Bryan's.

"What happened to Rei?" Kai asked, taking the boy's pale, delicate hand. Bryan sighed.

"I told you on the phone, he freaked out completely. He only fell asleep about an hour and a half ago," he said, "I've decided that we should ask him about it later. He's really stressed out right now."

Tala and Kai both agreed. Too much stress would make the little neko ill and stop eating. It would be too risky to his health, which was bad enough already.

The door opened and Rei's doctor slipped in. Bryan remembered that they had to ask if it would be safe to take Rei to Russia.

"Would it risk Rei's health if we took him back to Russia? There are also many good doctors there that can help him if something goes wrong," Bryan said, smiling slightly as Tala crossed his fingers.

The doctor frowned. She didn't like the idea of that. If something happened to Rei in the plane no one would be able to help unless there was a doctor aboard the plane.

"Will there be a doctor on the plane to help him if something goes wrong?"

"Yes, we've covered everything," Kai assured her. The doctor sighed.

"On three conditions, then. One: You can't stress him out too much on the plane. Two: Make sure he eats all his meals, following the diet plan I've set up for him. And three: Take the sedatives and the other medicines I'll give you as a precaution. You never know what could happen," she said, smiling at their excitement.

They all nodded and agreed with her. Taking the medications with them would be a good thing.

"When's the flight?" the doctor asked, looking at the chart stuck to the foot of Rei's bed.

"In four days," Bryan replied, shifting Rei so she could check him over. He was healing quite nicely, physically at least. Mentally, they couldn't be sure.

After checking Rei, the doctor left so she could give them some time alone.

"Do you really think he'll be ready for the reunion?" Tala asked, playing with the hem of Kai's t-shirt.

"Hopefully," Bryan said, putting Rei back into the bed. "Let's go back to the hotel; we'll come back if something happens."

The three Russians left, desperately needing to catch up on their sleep.

**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**

At around 5 o'clock in the afternoon, the doctor came in to take Rei for a few x-rays of his spine and for a few other tests as well. She sighed when she found him asleep; this would take a lot longer than she had intended.

Walking over to him, she shook his shoulder gently, intending to wake him up quietly. It took at least five minutes, but eventually he groggily opened his eyes.

The doctor waited for a moment so he could adjust to his surroundings. He looked around and blinked a few times. She was surprised when she saw watery eyes turn to her.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice shaking. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Rei, we just need to take you to another room for a few tests so we can see how your back is doing," she said reassuringly, but Rei wasn't listening. He looked around in panic, calling out for Bryan, Kai, and Tala. The doctor sighed again. She hadn't wanted to do this but now she had to.

She took the sedative she had in her coat pocket out and checked for air bubbles, calling some nurses in to keep a hold on Rei, who was screaming and yelling, trying to escape but being utterly unable to in his weakened state.

After she had checked the syringe, she eased the needle into his arm and injected the liquid as fast as possible to ease his discomfort. Rei's eyelids grew heavy, and he was silenced as darkness overtook him.

She ordered for Bryan to be called, and put Rei in a wheelchair, gently removing his IV lines. Telling another nurse to take him to the room where they would take the tests, she clipped the IV lines, as they would be used again after Rei was brought back.

She walked briskly to where Rei was and picked him up out of the wheelchair. It wasn't a hard task, Rei didn't weigh much. Completing all of the tests thoroughly took about an hour and a half, by which Bryan and Tala had arrived, demanding to be with Rei through the tests, even though he was unconscious. Kai had gone to get them all some water.

By the time he was back, Rei had been shifted back to his room, and the doctor had left. She had already put back all of the tubes. He passed a bottle of water each to Bryan and Tala, took one for him, and left the last one on the bedside table. He was still groggy and tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

Bryan beckoned to him and Kai gratefully curled up in his lap, shut his eyes, and went to sleep, feeling Bryan's arms tighten around him.

Eventually, the other two nodded off as well, after talking about their new schedule. At least one of them would have to be with Rei at all times.

**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**

They woke up when Rei turned in his sleep, mumbling a bit as he finally woke up. Tala checked his watch; it was 9 in the morning.

Kai was still groggy, having just woken up, and Bryan was trying to get him out of his snappy mood when Rei opened his eyes.

He looked around himself, confused, before turning to the three. When Tala reached to hug him, he happily accepted it, and curled into him as much he could. He was about to lay his head down on Tala's shoulder to go back to sleep, Tala gently shook him.

"Rei, kitten, you need to stay awake right now, the doctor still wants to take a few tests that she couldn't last night, and she asked us to alert her when you woke up," Tala said, lifting Rei's head off of his shoulder. He had no real desire to keep the kitten awake, but he knew the tests the doctor had missed were necessary.

Rei was surprised at the nickname given to him, but, all the same, he forced himself to stay awake, wanting to please the Russians. Tala shifted Rei to Kai's lap, and left for a few minutes, then came back with the doctor in tow.

"Good morning, Rei," she said, smiling at him, "The tests have to be taken in another room, so would you like to go in a wheelchair, or would you prefer sticking with Kai?"

Rei tightened his hold on Kai, and then loosened it as Kai assured him he wasn't going anywhere. Rei was unsure of what to say, and he looked at the doctor with uncertainty.

"Perhaps you should stick with Kai. Is that alright?" she asked.

Rei nodded, tightening his hold on Kai again as he stood up.

**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**

Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys, because I really am sorry. You'll probably have to wait a while for my next update. I might write a few small stories, but that's about it until my finals are completely over.

I'm really really sorry!


	4. not chpt 4

I would like to tell everybody who stuck with my sucky story that I will be updating as soon as possible because I have now kickstarted myself into moving my lazy ass and writing the next chapter

I would like to tell everybody who stuck with my sucky story that I will be updating as soon as possible because I have now kickstarted myself into moving my lazy ass and writing the next chapter.

This is because I just reread every review that I got and I decided to continue for the people that actually liked it.

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write.

And any ideas concerning the fic would be greatly appreciated and thoroughly considered, and some perhaps put into use. Most of you people are probably better writers than me anyways, so what's there to lose?

Next chapter coming soon (hopefully)!

Luv y'all

riana rox


	5. Chapter 4

Kitten's Wings

Kitten's Wings

And once again I am very sorry to say…..I have updated EXTREMELY late….again. I did write some short stories but I only did that, I just wrote them on paper and I didn't type them. Summer has started so I will probably write more, because there'll be absolutely nothing else to do. Again, I apologize sincerely for the extreme delay of this chapter. And I also thank Kal KeY, for her contributions to my chapters.

**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**

Chapter 4

Kai easily carried Rei to the room where they would finish off the tests. Rei fell into a light doze on the way there, still a bit groggy after just waking up.

The tests were a bit harder to take this time, as Rei was awake and scared of the needle, and he had started crying as they were about to stick it in. Kai took the job of comforting and distracting to scared neko-jin.

"Calm down, Rei, it's just a needle Kitten, it won't even hurt, love. I promise, it'll just be a tiny pinch, nothing more." he coaxed. Rei calmed a bit but still looked frightened, so Kai talked to him while the nurse covertly finished the process. Rei didn't notice a thing.

During the last few tests, Tala and Bryan had slipped into the room. By then, Rei was already falling asleep again, so Bryan carried him back into his room. On the way, Tala commented, "You know we'll have to start preparing him for the flight soon."

Bryan sighed. "Yeah. He took it well when I told him we were going to take him to Russia with us, but I don't think he knows we'll be leaving so soon. And we still have to ask the doctor for all of his medicines," he said.

Kai listened intently, and remarked, "As soon as we get to Russia, we'll have to get him new clothes, shoes, everything. Unless he wants to take his stuff with him."

Tala was thoughtful. "How's he gonna dress? And what about learning how to deal with the whole wheelchair thing?"

"We'll deal with that once we actually get to Russia, alright?" Bryan said, and the conversation was closed for the time being.

Rei snuggled closer to Bryan and the three released their breath when he didn't wake up. It would be best for him to stay asleep and relax while his body recuperated.

Back in his room, Rei was gently put back in his bed and covered with the sheets by Bryan. The doctor said he had no more use for half of the IVs, as they had done all they could for him. The ones that were left were all his regular medicines.

Kai got up; going through the things that Rei had with him during the accident. He quickly found his house keys and turned to Bryan. "Let go pack the Kitten's things up."

Bryan nodded, glancing at Tala. "We'll be back soon, call if you need anything."

Tala nodded, kissing both of his lovers goodbye, then taking the seat next to Rei's bed, planning on reading a few more pages in his book.

--

Bryan and Kai parked their rented car, getting out in front of Rei's apartment building. Kai had been there right after Rei had started to rent it, helping the younger boy move in. They headed up, and Bryan wasn't surprised that his apartment was on the top floor of the five floor building.

The apartment was small...a combined kitchen, living room, and dining room. The single bathroom was just off to the left and the only bedroom was to the right. From the living room all they took was Rei's things, his nicknacks and photos along with the TV, everything else came with the apartment. They boxed up the dishes that belonged to him, then all the stuff from his bathroom.

His room came next. The small closet and dresser was emptied into three boxes. The sheets and blankets from the bed and small trunk went into another. Those four boxes were then stored into said trunk for shipping. Everything that was on the walls or nightstand was put into the box of pictures from the living room.

"Drigger," Bryan said, picking it up off the dresser where it sat in front of a few pictures of the team (group and singles) and a picture of Rei and Kai standing together.

Kai walked over, taking it from him. "Sure, this would make Rei feel better," He said, slipping it into his pocket.

Bryan nodded, sighing. "Let's get this out to the car, then talk to the landlord."

Kai nodded, and they took the stuff down, having to walk down all the stairs to do so. In the end, they got it down in about three trips. The chest went into the back seat; a few boxes piled on top of it. The TV and remaining boxes went into the small trunk.

They made their way back to the hospital in silence, both Kai and Bryan thoughtful.

Kai's phone rang, startling them out of their thoughts. They glanced at each other worriedly, hoping there wasn't anything wrong with their little neko.

Kai flipped open his phone, a

"Hello?"

Bryan listened to the conversation between his two lovers and was relieved when Kai smiled and finished the call. He turned to Bryan.

"He asked us to bring some good food on the way back. He said Rei wouldn't like eating hospital food at all."

"So what do we get?"

"I'm not sure, really. Maybe we should just get a few sandwiches; it's a bit early for lunch anyways. Besides, Rei won't eat that much." Bryan sighed. It was one of the things they were going to have to work on with him.

They stopped at a small café to order their meals. They got Rei a simple cheese sandwich, thinking it would be enough for him.

Bryan and Kai drove back to the hospital again in relative silence, only breaking it to make a bit of small talk. Although neither would admit it, they were both affected by the lack of sleep, and they were sure Tala was too.

When they reached the hospital, Rei was awake and clinging to Tala, not willing to let him go at all. Tala started speaking.

"The doctor got the test results back, they said that Rei won't be able to move his legs at all, ever," he muttered, dejected.

Rei quietly started crying again, holding on even tighter to Tala, though it wasn't that much, seeing as Rei was still a bit weak.

"Shh, it's ok Rei, you're still coming with us to Russia, all right Kitten. Calm down, its alright…" Kai started reassuring Rei, while Bryan talked to Tala.

"Are you still hungry? We brought back some sandwiches for you." Bryan held up the bag and took out Rei's small meal.

"Rei, you need to eat, ok? So why don't you let go of Tala, so we can all start eating, all right?" Kai asked, taking his own sandwich.

Rei just clung tighter to Tala, shaking his head frantically. In the end, they just changed his position so both he and Tala could eat.

Rei ate slowly, taking small bites. It took them quite a bit of time to convince him to eat the whole sandwich, and get him to drink a carton of juice they had brought along for him as well. Once they had all finished, Bryan told Rei that they had gotten the things from his apartment for him, and asked him what he wanted to keep.

"We'll buy clothes and the other necessities for you, but we want you to keep any stuff hat has sentimental value, if you want," he said. Rei nodded.

"Drigger?" he asked shyly. Kai took the blade out of his pocket and handed it to him, watching as it glowed a soft reassuring green before Rei put it on the bedside table. Tala squeezed Rei gently before handing him to Kai. When Rei looked up him, curious, Tala said, "I'm just going to go get some things, Kitten, I'll be back soon."

Giving Rei a small kiss on the forehead, he left.

Bryan started after him, but Kai stopped him from leaving. He gestured to Rei, who was already worried about Tala, even after just a minute of him being gone.

After a few more minutes, Tala came back, this time with an assortment of syringes and pills in a fairly sized box and some clothes.

He handed the box to Bryan, who put them in the small fridge they kept in the hospital room.

Tala smiled, holding up the clothes. "Do you want to change?" he asked Rei, who nodded slowly, looking at Kai and Bryan for confirmation.

"Go ahead, Kitten," Bryan said, seeing the hesitation in Rei's eyes. Kai placed him on the bed and Tala handed him the clothes, a simple outfit of trousers and a plain shirt.

"I took these clothes out of the car. They might be a bit big on you now, because you lost some weight, but they should still fit all right."

Tala and Bryan exited the room, leaving Kai to help Rei change. He didn't need to help much with the shirt, but the trousers took some time to get on, due to his unresponsive legs.

Rei became quite upset when Kai helped put on the trousers, extremely embarrassed with Kai having to help him with, under normal circumstances, a simple thing.

Kai, seeing Rei's ashamed face, gave him a small hug, holding him tight.

Tala and Bryan came back into the room, looking questioningly at Kai, who shook his head and worked on getting Rei to take another nap.

He fell asleep soon, quite tired.

Bryan stayed with him again this time, whle Kai talked to the landlord of Rei's apartment and Tala took over the transfer of Rei's things.

A nurse brought in two extra beds, as one of them would stay next to Rei, as he was unable to sleep without someone close by.

Rei slept for the rest of the day, and the others went to sleep after dinner, and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR BTKR**

And once more, I'm really really sorry for the late update.

Please review!!


End file.
